


Second Chance

by ginnykeane



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Crazy Rich Asians Series - Kevin Kwan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnykeane/pseuds/ginnykeane
Summary: Astrid had just walked away from her long and tedious marriage to Michael. She longed to reconnect with her first love Charlie Wu, but with him happily married will she ever get her second chance? Set after China Rich Girlfriend and before Rich People Problems.





	1. Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Crazy Rich Asians and grew such a fondness for Astrid that I bought the trilogy and read it just to learn more about her story. I love Astrid and Charlie's relationship so much. I was a little disappointed that their reconciliation was skipped between book 2 and 3, so this is my way of filling in the blanks a bit.

Astrid looked at her phone reluctantly. She stared as it rang. It had been two months since she’d fled her home with Michael to one of her apartment buildings, after he’d threatened her life.

It had taken her some time to really calm down from the traumatic experience. She had never seen such an angry, demonic side to him. Over the past couple years, she’d noticed his growing contempt for her, his glares, the arguments he’d start, but never did she think things would get this bad. He was absolutely frightening. In that moment, she knew the man she’d married was gone.

The whole ordeal was very troubling. She was beside herself for some time. More than anything she wanted to find comfort in Charlie, the man who’d always been there for her, the man that had selflessly bought Michael's company just to keep her happy. 

She couldn’t reach out to him though. She knew her personal problems would be too much to dump on him. And deep down she knew she wanted to be with him. But he had his own happy, beautiful family to attend to. She would not mess that up. She couldn’t even incorporate herself into his life as a friend. Isabel already didn’t have the best impression of her. It was best she kept her distance. 

Nevertheless, after two months of silence, she picked up the phone.

“Hello?” She said timidly.

“Astrid!” Charlie exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you picked up. I haven’t spoken to you in months. I’ve been so worried about you. Are you okay?”

He sounded pretty frantic. Astrid sighed. The concern in his voice giving her great comfort. His voice alone gave her comfort. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just been really busy. I…” She sighed. Before she could come up with a good lie, she paused, collected herself and told the real answer. “Actually, no. I’m not okay, Charlie.”

She could hear Charlie’s breath go short. He knew something was wrong. He was probably anticipating it. Her eyes started to well up. She tearfully continued.

“About two months ago, Michael attacked me. He got an ax off the wall in our house and threatened me with it. In front on Cassian.” She was sobbing once she got to the last sentence. The trauma to Cassian hurt her most of all.

“Oh my God,” said Charlie, in utter shock. “That’s unimaginable. Please tell me you’re not hurt.”

“No, I’m fine,” she tried to say as calmly as possible, but it was hard to keep composure. “I got Cassian, his nanny, and myself out. It was the scariest ordeal of my life, but we made it out.”

“This is awful, Astrid,” Charlie said. “You’ve told me some not so great things about him, but I never would have imagined this.”

“Me neither,” Astrid sobbed. “That was not the guy I married. He’s turned into a monster.”

Charlie hated hearing Astrid so overcome. “Is Cassian okay?” he asked, full of concern. The poor kid.

Astrid took a moment to dry her tears. “He’s okay. He was very confused for awhile, but I let him know it’s okay and he won’t have to see Daddy again any time soon.”

“Where are you guys staying?” Charlie prayed that Astrid would say anywhere but still in that house. It was clearly not safe for her or Cassian to be there anymore.

“For a few days we stayed with my parents. Once one of my properties got equipped and fully furnished, Cassian and I moved in there.”

Charlie nodded, even though Astrid couldn’t possibly see it through the phone. He was more than relieved to hear she had got out. Then a realization set in. “Wait, did you say this happened two months ago? Why didn’t you tell me? You’ve been avoiding me.”

Astrid knew that was true. She had been avoiding him. She’d probably gotten a hundred calls from Charlie over the past two months. Not to mention countless texts and emails. “I just…I didn’t want to burden you.” That was partially the reason at least.

“Burden me?” Charlie asked. “Astrid, you’re one of my oldest and dearest friends. You could never burden me.”

Astrid swallowed at the reference to her being his friend. They’d been so much more than that at one time. How much she wished they could get back to that place. Part of her felt deep down he had the same wish she had. But it was a selfish wish. One she had to keep buried down.

“I know,” she sighed. “It’s just been a lot. I almost didn’t answer today either, but it really hasn’t been fair of me to shut you out. You are a dear friend.”

Astrid almost thought she heard a gulp from Charlie at the end of her last sentence, but surely she was imagining it.

“I’ll come down this weekend to see you,” Charlie offered. “Text me your address.” There was no way he wouldn’t drop everything. He’d fly down this very second to make sure she was okay.

“No, please don’t,” Astrid protested. She wanted to see him, but really didn’t want to complicate anything in his life. “This is part of why I didn’t want to tell you. I don’t want you to drop your life for me.”

“I have to see you,” Charlie insisted. Astrid’s heart fluttered. “Please. I won’t be able to sleep at night until I can see for myself that you’re okay.”

Astrid was lost for words. Even after all this time, even after she’d trampled on his heart all those years ago, he still cared so much for her. He made it so hard not to love him. 

She considered his request for only a moment.

“Okay, I’ll text you the address. But don’t fret. I’m fine. I promise.”

Astrid got off the phone and texted Charlie the address straight away. She couldn’t help the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach. She knew Charlie still cared for her so much. Maybe even still loved her. But she wouldn’t let her mind go there just yet. She rolled over in her bed and started mentally counting down the seconds until the weekend.


	2. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love I've gotten on this fic so far. I hope you guys like this chapter just as much.

The weekend couldn’t have come soon enough for Charlie. He’d been antsy all week in anticipation of seeing Astrid. He couldn’t believe everything he’d learned about what happened with Michael. How could everything have gone so wrong?

He knew something had to have been up with her when so much time had gone by and he hadn’t heard from her. Not one of his many calls, texts, or emails had gotten a response. Part of him felt his many attempts to contact her were overkill, but he got more and more nervous each time he’d been met with silence. Since they’d come back into each other’s lives, they’d never left each other hanging for such a long period of time.

He felt so relieved when she’d finally picked up a few days ago. However, that relief deflated somewhat as he’d gotten details of what had been going on with her.

Michael is a worse man than he ever could have imagined. Astrid deserved none of what he’d put her through.

Charlie thought about the fact that he’d bought Michael’s company. He’d done it out of the kindness of his heart, but now he couldn’t help but feel overcome with regret.

Maybe he should have just left the situation alone. It would have probably been better for everyone had Astrid and Michael just ended their marriage years ago when Michael had concocted a whole fake cheating scheme to let Astrid out of the marriage gracefully.

Charlie considered this as the better option. But then he remembered back to how broken Astrid was at the thought of her marriage being over. He would have done anything to put a smile back on her face. Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness, because he still loved her very much. He’d never stopped. He doubted if he ever could.

Charlie got out of his ride, carrying a large, gift wrapped box with him. He’d gotten a gift for Cassian, one of his most popular gadgets for kids. He’d never met Astrid’s son, but his heart went out to him. He couldn’t imagine how traumatized the poor little guy must be after what he'd witnessed.

Charlie walked up to Astrid’s apartment knowing two things. One was that he needed to know Astrid was fine. He needed to know that she was okay and that this ordeal with Michael hadn’t tarnished her beautiful spirit. He also knew that he had to come clean. He had to let her know that he was the one who bought Michael’s company. He’d set the wheels in motion for Michael to become the monster Astrid had described.

Going forward, he couldn’t keep that a secret anymore. Astrid needed to know. He just hoped she could forgive him. He put on a smile and knocked on her door.

* * *

Astrid shook off her nerves before answering her door. She knew it was Charlie. She had been anticipating this reunion all week. Well if she’d been honest, she’d been anticipating it for two months. All she’d wanted was to see Charlie. His sweet face, dashing smile. She honestly had no idea how this would go. She was just relieved the moment was finally here.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a beaming Charlie. Her heart couldn’t help but flutter. It seemed like whenever she saw him, he got more and more handsome. “Hi,” he said, instantly pulling her into a hug. The physical contact meaning more to her than he’d ever know.

He pulled away and looked down at her. “How are you? God, it’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too Charlie,” Astrid said with a smile. She’d missed him so much.

Charlie smiled as well before turning around and picking up a large, gift wrapped box from behind him. “This is for Cassian,” he grinned. “All the kids love these nowadays.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Astrid said as she received the gift. He was always so thoughtful. “He’s over at my parent’s house but I’m sure he’ll love it when he sees it.” She walked further into the apartment and placed the gift in a room, presumably Cassian’s.

Charlie did a brief look around. The apartment was immaculate and represented Astrid perfectly. She always had quite the eye for design.

“How are Chloe and Delphine?” Astrid asked once she returned. She knew very little about Charlie’s daughters but knew they were lovely girls, as was their mother.

“They’re great,” said Charlie. “They’re just getting to the age where they can go a few hours without pulling each other’s hair out.”

Astrid laughed. She’d never had any sisters, but she could definitely remember back in the day when her and her brothers would play fight. She gave back as good as she got.

She sighed before asking her follow up question. “And Isabel, how is she?”

Charlie had a brief pause before putting on a smile. “She’s great. Absolutely great. So… the place looks great,” he said, changing the subject.

Astrid thought the change in topic was abrupt. Charlie seemed a tad flustered. But she brushed it off. “Thank you. It still needs work, but it’s not too shabby as of now.”

“It’s really amazing Astrid,” Charlie assured. “More than just not too shabby.”

He paused. “So, this place is Michael-proof right?”

“Yes,” Astrid nodded. “This apartment is listed under a pseudonym. Michael won’t be able to find me here.”

Astrid walked into the living area and sat on the couch.

Charlie followed her, sitting quite a distance from her. She wished he would have sat a little closer. “I’m sorry to bring him up. I’m sorry you have to go through any of this.”

“It’s okay,” Astrid said reassuringly. “None of this is your fault.”

“But it is,” Charlie said, barely above a whisper. His face very troubled. Astrid looked at him puzzled. “I encouraged you to reconcile with him. I told you not to give up on him.”

“You were just trying to be a good friend,” Astrid tried to reassure.

“No, it’s not just that,” Charlie sighed. “I’ve messed with your life unimaginably.”

Charlie looked down and took a deep breath. “I bought Michael’s company. I know he turned into a tyrant. I’m so sorry. I never wanted that for you.”

Astrid paused for a moment. She never thought Charlie would come clean about buying the company, nor did she think he needed to. She was not angry with him about it at all. She knew he did it as an act of kindness.

“I know,” Astrid sighed. "I know you bought it.”

Charlie looked up, shocked. “You do? How do you know?”

“My dad figured it out. He told me months ago,” Astrid explained.

“Oh,” Charlie frowned. “So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me. You hate me.”

Astrid moved closer to Charlie on the couch. She put her hand on top of his. “No. I don’t hate you, Charlie. I could never hate you. I don’t blame you for any of this. This is all on Michael.”

“Then why have you avoided me?”

Astrid sighed. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to let him know that she had fallen in love with him all over again. That the thought of being around him scared her, because she didn’t know what she’d do or say. Even now, their close proximity was slightly overwhelming.

“I didn’t want to burden you,” she finally said. “I’m not mad at you, I promise. But with everything going on with Michael, there’s just so much baggage. I really just needed some time alone to really clear my thoughts.”

“Okay, I understand,” Charlie assured. He gave her hand a squeeze. A weight was lifted. He was immensely grateful that she didn’t blame him for how things turned out. He couldn’t bear the thought of her hating him.

“You know,” Astrid lightly laughed. “Michael accused me of some outlandish things. He thought you and I were having an affair.”

Charlie laughed as well. “You and me? What would make him think that?”

Astrid’s laugh faded. “He tapped my calls and emails.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, it was completely shocking. I had no idea how little he trusted me.”

"That’s so sick.” Charlie exclaimed. He paused for a moment. “But wait, there was nothing incriminating in our calls and emails. Just friendly conversations. Does he not think a man and woman can be friends?”

Astrid thought back to Michael’s words about how he could obviously tell Charlie still loved her through their correspondences. Something she herself had pondered. “It wasn’t just that,” she clarified. “He knows about the road trip we took and the time we spent together after Colin and Araminta’s wedding. I guess it added up for him.”

Charlie stood up and walked to the other side of the room, deep in thought. “I’m going to get you the best security on your phone and computer. He won’t be listening in again.”

“My dad already set that in place,“ Astrid assured. "That’s partly why I felt comfortable answering your call the other day and texting you my address.”

Charlie nodded. “I’d still like to have a look at everything, if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” said Astrid. “The more protection from him, the better.”

She got up and went back further into the apartment. When she came back she had her computer and phone.

Charlie received them both and placed them on a nearby table. They sat back on the couch.

“Will you have something to communicate with in the meantime?” Charlie inquired. “It could take a week for me to get everything fully equipped.”

Astrid nodded. “I have a house phone. Michael doesn’t know where I live so he can’t have it tapped.”

Charlie nodded. He hadn’t had a house phone in years. He would have never thought about it as an option. He was more interested in the latest cellphones.

“What do your parents know about what went on between you and Michael?” Charlie inquired.

Astrid sighed. “They know I’ve had enough and am ready to move on. They were thrilled and very accommodating. They put a rush on this apartment getting furnished. I didn’t tell them too many details. Who knows what they’d do. Especially my dad.”

Charlie nodded in understanding.

“What about Cassian?” He frowned. “How do you plan on helping him adjust to no longer having his father in his life?”

Astrid sighed. “I’m not going to keep Michael from his son. I want to wait a few months. Give him a little time to calm down, and then Cassian can go over there again.”

Charlie leaned over to Astrid on the couch. He grabbed her hand and put it in his. “You are exceptional. I wouldn’t blame you if you never let Michael in Cassian’s orbit again.”

“A child needs their dad,” Astrid sighed. “I tried to make it work. For Cassian, I did. But they can have a relationship independent of me.”

Charlie could see Astrid tear up. He knew what it was like to try to make a relationship work for the kids. He also knew what it was like to fail at it.

He put his hand on Astrid’s cheek, brushed away a tear. She welcomed the touch. They gazed into each other’s eyes for maybe a moment too long. Charlie felt his mouth water. It had been so long since he’d been this close to Astrid, since he’d held her like this.

“Well,” Charlie said after a moment, removing his hand from her cheek and looking away. “Maybe I should be going.”

He stood and grabbed her phone and computer. “I’ll look into these two and get back to you.”

“Okay,” Astrid nodded, adjusting to the lack of touch. "Thank you for coming to see me and for your help. You’re a true friend.“

"Your friendship means the world to me,” Charlie smiled. He made sure he was completely turned around, before he let the smile fade.

Once Charlie left, Astrid placed her hand on her cheek, right at the spot where Charlie’s caress had just been. She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Astrid and Charlie. Neither one of them can get their feelings out. lol Only one more chapter to go.


	3. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so much fun writing this story. Thank you to everyone who has read it, commented and left kudos. It means a lot.

It took about a week for Charlie to get Astrid’s phone and email secured. The contacts working for Astrid’s dad actually did a good job, which was to be expected, but Charlie wanted to make sure she had the very best security possible.

Charlie was grateful for the time away from Astrid as well. He had needed the time to clear his head a little. 

He couldn’t believe he’d almost kissed her the last time they’d seen each other. She’d just been so beautiful in that moment and it was something he’d been wanting to do for some time now. 

He knew he had to leave as soon as possible. A moment longer and he would have kissed her for sure. That would have been a mistake. There was no way he’d want her to think he was just waiting in the wings hoping her marriage would fail. Pouncing on her the moment he knew it was really over with Michael would not have been good.

Besides, for all she knew, he was a happily married man. She had no idea him and Isabel had been living apart for some time now. Half the time, he didn’t even know where she was. She loved to take off on a whim to one country or another. 

The two of them had been living their lives completely separate for years. For a long time now, he’d lived a marriage in name only.

There’d been a time where he’d loved Isabel. Early on in their relationship, he really thought he’d had a fresh start after getting his heart broken by Astrid. It’d been great at first, but eventually it all went downhill. Lie after lie tarnished what they had. He’d found out about so many other men over the years. Isabel’s erratic mental state also put strain on Charlie. There were times he had no idea what she was capable of. Eventually his heart couldn’t take it anymore. He had to let her go and just focus on being the best father he could be.

The only good things to come out of his relationship with Isabel were his girls, Chloe and Delphine. Though Chloe was not his biologically, he loved her just as much as Delphine. Both girls meant the world to him and he really hoped he’d be able to introduce them to Astrid one day. 

He knew he had to tell Astrid the truth about his and Isabel’s relationship. It would only be right. She’d been so honest with him about every ugly detail of her life. For some reason, he was afraid to tell her. He’d almost told her once before. He’d typed up an entire explanation, but deleted it all before hitting send. 

He took a deep breath before entering Astrid’s apartment building, her laptop and phone in tow. He always got anxious before seeing her. She never failed to take his breath away.

Astrid beamed when she opened the door for him, and greeted him with an enthusiastic hug. Charlie quickly responded, laying his head on her shoulder and really taking her in.

“It’s so good to see you,” Astrid proclaimed, as she pulled away. “A week is too long apart,“ she said, teasingly.

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled. If she thought a week was long, she had no idea how agonizing it had been for him all those years she was with Michael.

“Cassian loves his toy. He couldn’t believe it came from the great Charlie Wu. He can’t believe I know you” Astrid smiled. Charlie had amassed quite the celebrity persona. His gadgets were very well known. Kids especially looked up to Charlie as an inspiration. “He’d love to meet you.”

“I’d love to meet him too,” Charlie smiled. “Surely I will in time. I’d like you and Cassian to meet my daughters as well.”

Astrid nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love to meet them very much.”

Charlie smiled. It meant the world to him that Astrid showed such interest in his girls. In a fantasy world the five of them could be one big, happy family.

Astrid grabbed her phone and laptop from Charlie and walked further into her apartment. Charlie followed. “So, are my phone and email Michael-proof?”

Charlie grinned at Astrid using his term. “Yes. The guys on your dad’s team did a good job. I just added a few more layers of protection.”

“Great.” Astrid sighed. She put her phone and laptop down on a table. “I never imagined I’d ever have to go through anything like this. I guess this is what happens when your ex is an unhinged tech guy.”

“Well hey, at least you have another ex that’s a tech guy who happens to be a great friend of yours.” Charlie laughed, awkwardly.

Astrid laughed as well. She sighed. “Thank you, Charlie. For everything.”

She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie’s heart fluttered. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I’d love for us to just sit and catch up. Everything was so serious the last time we spent time together.”

“I’d love to have dinner,” Charlie said, enthusiastically.

After a delicious meal filled with small chat and talk of their kids, Astrid and Charlie settled on the couch for a glass of wine.

“Astrid, I know you said you didn’t want a serious discussion, but about that moment before I left last week, I wasn’t sure if I should bring it up…”

“You felt the moment too,” Astrid cut him off. “I thought maybe it was just me. I could have sworn you were going to kiss me for a moment there, but surely I imagined it.”

Charlie gulped before responding. “I was.”

Astrid’s heart skipped a beat or two. She didn’t expect him to be so forthcoming. Maybe there was still something there from his end.

Charlie nodded his head. “I was, and I’m so sorry about it. It would have been so wrong. Your marriage just ended and I have a wife and kids. It just wouldn’t be right.”

Charlie cursed himself. Why must he sabotage himself like this? That moment felt more right than any other moment in recent memory. 

He couldn’t let himself be honest. It had taken so long for him and her to finally reconnect. For now, the fantasy of them being together was a lot more appealing than taking a risk and ruining what was becoming a solid friendship.

“Yeah,” Astrid nodded. “I know you have a lovely wife and a beautiful family. And we’re friends. No need to complicate that. I’m happy for you. I’m glad you found someone to make you happy. You deserve it.”

Astrid was dying inside. How could she have let herself dream? Of course he felt nothing for her anymore. She mentally kicked herself for letting him get away. She’d lost her chance forever with the greatest guy she’d ever known. She wondered how she could have been so stupid all of those years ago.

“Thanks,” Charlie gave a half smile. “You seem happy, Astrid. A lot happier than when we saw each other last. I’m so glad. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“Thank you,” Astrid smiled back. If only he knew how unhappy she really was in this moment. She put up a mask. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time. I can breathe without Michael lurking around and criticizing my every move.” 

“Of course,” Charlie nodded. “I can’t imagine the relief. You’re coming out of such a trying time.”

Astrid nodded in agreement. "You know, I’ve always wanted your happiness as well. I know it probably hasn’t felt that way after the cruel way I dumped you all those years ago.” Her mask began to crack.

Charlie frowned. He remembered that day vividly. He thought back to it often. He’d been on cloud nine, just a few days short of marrying the girl of his dreams. Then it was all ripped away completely. He’d begged and pleaded with her to reconsider, to not give up on them, but in the end she’d felt that their differences were too great.

“I was a stupid child back then,” she continued. “I took you for granted. I let my family get to me and I didn’t realize what I had.”

Charlie placed a reassuring hand on hers. "Don’t say that,” he pleaded. “You could never be stupid.”

“I’m just glad for you,“ she sniffled. "I’m glad you have Isabel. I’m sure she makes you more happy than I ever could.”

Charlie swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had this been weighing on her? Did she really regret letting him go?

Astrid started to sob. He couldn’t believe how wrong he’d been a moment ago when he said he thought she seemed happy. She was clearly anything but.

Charlie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Astrid sobbed harder and put her head down. He couldn’t see her like this. He couldn’t perpetuate this lie that he was happy without her. He sighed before saying, “She doesn’t.”

Astrid looked up at him, puzzled. “What do you mean? She doesn’t what?”

“She doesn’t make me happier than you ever could. She doesn’t make me happy at all.” He let out a deep sigh. “Isabel and I are separated.”

Astrid let out a gasp. “What?”

Charlie nodded. He cupped her face and brushed away her tears. “We’ve been separated for years now. Since before Colin and Araminta’s wedding.”

Astrid was stunned. She’d had no idea. “Why…didn’t you tell me?”

Charlie sighed. He brought his hands from her face and down to his sides. “I’ve been afraid, Astrid. You were so wrapped up in Michael before, I didn’t see the point. I did almost tell you once though. I typed up everything. I deleted it before I could send it.”

Astrid continued to look stunned.

“And once I knew you and Michael were done, when you confirmed it last week, I wanted to kiss you then, but I had to stop myself.”

He paused before continuing. “Astrid, I didn’t know. I didn’t know you felt any of this. I thought there was no chance for us. I thought, what would telling you have done? I would have been too tempted to hope for more.”

Astrid nodded. She processed everything she’d just learned. Before she could think, she moved closer to Charlie, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him as hard as she could.

Charlie was completely taken aback. It took him a second to register what was going on. Once he got it he politely pushed Astrid away. “Whoa. What’s going on? Not that I’m exactly complaining.”

“I love you, Charlie,” Astrid proclaimed. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Ever since I knew you bought Michael’s company. It’s the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Charlie sat in awe. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was overjoyed and lost for words at the same time. He hadn’t anticipated any of this. Never did he ever think he’d hear the words I love you come from Astrid’s mouth ever again.

“I thought I’d missed my shot,” she continued. “I really wasn’t sure if you felt the same. And most importantly, I wanted to respect your marriage. The last thing I’d ever want to do would be to complicate your life. You mean way too much to me.”

Charlie put his hand on her cheek. He stared intently into her eyes. Astrid Leong loved him. She’d been willing to put her own happiness aside to not interfere with his, just as he’d done when he’d bought Michael’s company.

“I love you too,” he proclaimed. “I’m not sure I ever stopped. God, this is so surreal.”

He stroked her face before planting a slow, delicate kiss on her lips. Astrid quickly responded, deepening the kiss. She’d yearned for this moment almost as much as he had. They both knew that wherever life took them next, they’d be there for it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading. I can't wait to see Gemma and Harry be THAT couple in the sequels.


End file.
